This application seeks renewal of a highly successful CHRC which supports the transitional training of pediatric scientists studying molecular and cellular aspects of development in the Department of Pediatrics, University of Washington School of Medicine. The objectives of this program are to identify, encourage, and support promising young pediatricians by facilitating their acquisition of the skills and experience of the skills and experience required to initiate independent investigative careers. The new investigators and senior faculty advisors have laboratories at the University and its affiliated institutions, the Children's Hospital and Fred Hutchinson Cancer Research Center (FHCRC), where the Department of Pediatrics has established clinical and research programs. The Program Director oversees the day-to-day operations of the CHRC and its core laboratory. The core laboratory provides a focus for the CHRC new investigators and certain centralized services (e.g., transgenic mice). The core laboratory also take full advantage of the extensive shared resources and facilities services (e.g., transgenic mice). The core laboratory also takes full advantage of the extensive shared resources and facilities at each institution. There are two major sources of applicants to the program: fellowship programs within the Department of Pediatrics and active external recruitments. Particular emphasis is paid to nurturing the careers of female pediatric scientists, and substantive efforts are underway to recruit minority trainees to the Department and its CHRC. Support from this program will be the bridge that assures sufficient protected time for new pediatric investigators to acquire and consolidate the skills needed for them to successfully compete for individual research awards from NIH and similar entities.